Pool Party
by Macarousse
Summary: Central au mois de Juillet, il fait beau, il fait chaud. Peut-être un peu trop, Roy décide d'emmener Ed et Al, direction la piscine ! Ces trois là à la piscine, ça promet, non ?


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me revoici déjà sur le fandom FMA (qui a dit "malheureusement" ?) ! Et avec une fic qu'on pourrait qualifier de connerie en barre concentrée. Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas la seule auteure, c'est une co-écriture avec ma voisine de table d'SVT, la folle d'Edward qui m'a tant harcelée pour avoir la suite d'Eward et le Haricot magique, j'ai nommé Aurélie !**

**Ainsi, une partie de la fic a été écrite par ses soins, notamment la plupart des dialogues. Donc toutes vos remarques/critiques/lancers de tomates vont en partie à elle (pour une fois que je me ramasse pas toutes les tomates... xD). Vous pourrez remarquer, au fil de la lecture, de légères notes ajoutées par nos soins, il faut dire qu'on a pas pu résister à la tentation... Donc (Ndl), c'est moi qui radote, et (Ndl²), c'est Aurélie. Et puis Ed met son petit (/sbaff) grain de sel de temps à autres...**

**Aussi, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne crise de rire ! (N'oubliez pas vos lunettes de plongée !).**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous, heureusement pour eux, mais à la géniale Hiromu Arakawa !**

**Note : Je ne pense pas que Central soit équipée d'une piscine municipale comme celle-ci, mais pourrions-nous oublier le bon sens logique un instant ? Et Al a récupéré son corps, mais Ed a toujours ses automails. Et pour ceux (celles) qui s'ennuient un peu, un petit défi vous attend à la fin ! ^^**

* * *

Le beau temps régnait dans la ville de Central, les oiseaux chantaient, les fleurs poussaient, les enfants riaient… Bref, c'était une belle journée d'été, idéale à tous points de vue. Idéale, certes, mais pas quand on était coincés entre quatre murs dans un des bureaux étouffants de l'armée. C'était le cas de trois alchimistes vissés sur des sièges en cuir. Le plus vieux des trois alchimistes en question avait tellement chaud qu'il avait retiré son éternel uniforme bleu. Mais le fait de se retrouver en chemise ne suffisait pas à Roy Mustang. C'est alors qu'il décida qu'ils avaient assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, et qu'un peu de détente leur ferait le plus grand bien.

Cette décision fut bien accueillie par les frères Elric, occupés à taper le rapport de la dernière mission d'Edward. Le dit Edward demanda alors ce qu'ils allaient faire. Le mot « piscine » prononcé par l'Alchimiste de Flamme fit crier de joie le plus jeune des Elric. Alphonse venait à peine de récupérer son corps, et n'avait pas encore fait l'expérience de la baignade. En revanche, il avait déjà fait celle de l'indigestion, provoquée par la bêtise de vouloir rattraper quatre ans de gâteaux en une soirée.

C'est donc d'un pas joyeux que les trois compères se rendirent à la piscine municipale de Central, située quelques rues plus loin. Une fois entrés dans le bâtiments, ils revêtirent leur plus beaux atours, à savoir juste un maillot de bain chacun (Ndl : En même temps un pour trois c'est un peu dur…), et pénétrèrent d'un pas conquérant dans le centre aquatique.

Alphonse vêtu d'un maillot de bain bleu marine, s'émerveillait de la moindre sensation, le carrelage froid sous ses pieds, les courants d'airs qui lui ébouriffaient les cheveux ou encore les petites gouttelettes d'eau qui s'écrasaient contre sa peau. Il avait dans son regard la même lueur qu'ont les enfants en découvrant leurs cadeaux à Noël.

Roy, paré d'un boxer rouge un peu trop moulant au goût d'Ed, repérait déjà les groupes de jeunes filles venues barboter entre copines, cherchant celui qui contenait le plus de jolies filles à séduire. Il roulait fièrement ses muscles et avait une démarche digne de David Hasselhoff, faisant tourner les têtes de dindes gloussantes qui le gratifiaient de regards évocateurs.

Et enfin Edward, dernier mais non le moindre, sobrement couvert par un maillot noir, ses automails luisant d'eau, s'exaspérait de l'attitude de son supérieur, qu'il trouvait parfaitement ridicule. Son regard d'ambre fut alors attiré vers de grands tubes verts qui crachaient de l'eau, et de temps à autre, des gens. Son visage s'illumina alors, prenant à quelques détails près la même expression que celui de son petit frère, qui hésitait à aller dans l'eau en premier.

Le Fullmetal Alchemist prit son frère par le bras et l'entraîna à toute vitesse vers l'escalier qui menait au départ des toboggans. Alphonse le suivit tant bien que mal dans les marches glissantes et humides qui montaient un peu trop haut pour lui. Il angoissait un peu à l'idée de descendre dans un de ces tubes étroits et peu rassurants. Il vit un gamin sauter dedans et glisser à toute vitesse avant de disparaître dans un virage, et ce fut ce qui le décida à rebrousser chemin. Mais Edward ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Bah Al, tu vas où ?

_ Je… J'ai pas très très envie de faire du toboggan Nii-san, je préfère aller nager un peu…

_ Ne me dis pas que tu as la frousse Alphonse ? Railla Ed

_ Non non… Je… »

Alphonse abandonna toute tentative de mensonge quand il croisa le regard moqueur d'Edward qui le toisa d'un air goguenard. Prit d'une fierté soudaine, Alphonse se résolu à rester avec son frère, même s'il tremblait comme une feuille.

Ce spectacle fit sourire Ed qui gratifia son cadet d'une tape dans le dos.

« Tu sais quoi ? On n'a qu'à descendre tous les deux en même temps, comme ça t'auras moins peur, et ce sera plus drôle ! » dit-il avec un air enjoué

Alphonse lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, pétrifié de terreur devant le tube qui semblait l'attendre pour l'avaler tout cru. Quand ce fut leur tour, Al laissa Ed passer devant. Celui-ci s'assit en tailleur dans le mini bassin et fit signe à son frère de le rejoindre. Alphonse s'exécuta, plaçant une jambe de chaque côté d'Ed, et enserrant sa taille, les yeux fermés, faisant sa prière à un dieu auquel il ne croyait plus.

« Me serre pas comme ça j'vais étouffer Al !

_ Pardon Nii-san.

_ T'es prêt ?

_ Euh… Non ?

_ Alors c'est parti !!! » hurla Ed avant de les lancer dans le toboggan

Le cri d'Ed fut accompagné de celui d'Al, qui ressemblait plus à un hurlement de terreur que de joie. La descente ne dura pas longtemps, à peine quelques secondes, et les deux frères atterrirent dans petit bassin plutôt profond, bras et jambes emmêlés. Le premier à sortir de l'eau fut Edward, qui barbotait en riant en attendant qu'Al daigne sortir de l'eau. Assis sur le bord du bassin, ses cheveux encore attachés gouttaient dans son dos et se collaient à son visage illuminé d'une joie enfantine, l'aspect enfantin était cependant brisé par les abdos ma foi bien développés du jeune homme, et part les automails qui lui donnaient un air de bad boy plutôt alléchant (Euh… Je crois qu'on a compris là ! Ndl : Oups… Je me suis emportée…). Il riait toujours quand son cadet sortit du bassin, un grand sourire niais accroché aux lèvres.

« Alors ? C'était pas si terrible !

_ Nan, c'était même très drôle ! On peut le refaire dis, dis, dis !! »

Edward riait aux éclats devant l'empressement de son petit frère, qui avait tellement la trouille quelques minutes plus tôt. Il lui promit de recommencer un peu plus tard, la file de gens attendant pour la descente s'étant considérablement allongée. Il proposa à la place de faire un concours de plongeons, ce qui ravit le plus jeune qui s'exclama :

« C'est moi qui plonge le premier ! »

Et c'est avec un grand sourire infantile, illuminant son visage qu'il couru jusqu'au bord de l'eau et sauta, repliant ses genoux sur sa poitrine dans une magnifique bombe. Arrivé au fond du bassin, il s'amusa à jouer d'un petit coup d'alchimie, histoire d'amplifier les éclaboussures. C'était sans compter une petite erreur de calcul au niveau de la puissance… Certes, pour éclabousser, ça a éclaboussé… Mais ça a, au passage, vidé entièrement la piscine, déclenchant certaines protestations de la part des gens autour, qui, heureusement pour Al, ne savaient pas franchement d'où ça venait.

Son frère aîné, resté sur le bord de la piscine, était évidemment trempé comme une soupe. Ses mèches blondes tombaient délicatement sur son visage, cachant ses yeux dorés qui exprimaient un mécontentement certain… Qui éclata aussitôt d'ailleurs (Ndl : Connaissant Ed, c'est normal…)

« T'abuses Al, je voulais plonger aussi !

_ Ca va, tu peux, ya encore assez d'eau pour toi.

_ QUI C'EST QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL PEUT PLONGER DANS UNE MARRE POUR CREVETTES ? »

Sur ces belles paroles, Ed poursuivit son jeune frère à travers toute la piscine afin de lui administrer la correction qu'il se doit face à une telle insulte. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le beau blondinet fit un dérapage royal (Ndl² : royal = Roy + Al… /sbaff *je sors*) sur le carrelage humide qui s'acheva dans une chute toute aussi monumentale.

Edward, légèrement gêné de s'être ainsi ridiculisé, se relevait tant bien que mal, en massant son postérieur endolori par l'atterrissage forcé. Le magnifique vol plané du blondinet n'avait pas échappé au regard de lynx du Colonel qui avait lâché son activité favorite, à savoir la séduction de jolies jeunes femmes, pour sa deuxième occupation préférée, à savoir les moqueries visant son subordonné le plus turbulent.

« Au moins tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal, vu de quelle hauteur tu es tombé ! » S'esclaffa-t-il d'un air mesquin

Le visage du jeune alchimiste s'obscurcit d'un coup. Un sourire sadique digne de Kira se dessina sur son visage aux traits pourtant innocents tandis que d'un claquement de mains très classe, il remplit de nouveau la piscine de l'eau chlorée qui s'y trouvait avant le passage d'Al. Ed se jeta alors violement sur Roy, saisissant avec force le torse aux muscles bien dessinés et au bronzage parfait du Colonel en passe de devenir le Général de Brigade le plus sexy de tout Central… (AHEM… Ndl : Oui bon, j'arrête c'est bon, pas la peine de t'étouffer Ed !).

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'Ed entraîna l'Alchimiste de Flamme dans sa chute vers les tréfonds du grand bassin. Le dit alchimiste se débattait en vain contre la poigne de fer, c'est le cas de le dire, du jeune homme. Cette « étreinte » semblait durer depuis une éternité lorsque dans un faux mouvement, le Fullmetal glissa le long du torse du Colonel et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se soudant dans un léger baiser tout à fait imprévu et non voulu... Ils finirent par remonter, leurs joues colorées d'un magnifique rouge qui virait sur l'écarlate, une teinte vraiment magnifique si vous voulez mon avis. Tellement jolie qu'Al ne manqua pas de souligner sa beauté.

« Ah vous revoilà enfin ! Je croyais que vous vous étiez noyés… Mais, pourquoi êtes-vous rouge comme des crevettes ?

_ QUI C'EST QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL PEUT PLONGER DANS UNE MARRE POUR CREVETTES ? s'emporta Edward, toujours aussi rouge

_ STOP ! Tu l'as déjà faite celle-là Nii-san ! s'exaspéra Alphonse

_ Sois un peu plus inventif Fullmetal ! » railla Roy

Ed, encore gêné par ce baiser, détourna la tête et répliqua entre ses dents, un petit sourire malsain sur ses lèvres rosées :

« Je vais t'en donner moi de l'inventivité, Colonel pervers !

_ Pardon ?! » répondit l'offensé en lançant un regard meurtrier en direction de celui qui avait osé l'insulter

Et dans un élan très juvénile, le petit alchimi… (/sbaff Ndl² : Aïeuh ! Ca va j'ai compris Ed, mais t'aurais pu frapper avec l'autre bras quand même ! Bon reprenons…) le blondinet lui tira la langue avant de répondre, non sans une pointe de sarcasme :

« De toute façon, je peux dire ce que je veux puisque vous ne pouvez rien faire… après tout vous êtes _impuissant_ à la piscine. »

Il appuya ses dires d'un haussement d'épaule quelque peu dédaigneux (Ndl² : À peine, just a little), soulignant la désinvolture et l'insolence inacceptable dont il faisait preuve envers son supérieur qui fulminait, les doigts prêts à claquer, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, le fait est qu'Ed avait raison sur ce coup-là. Et c'est peut-être ce léger détail qui déplaisait au puissant Colonel Roy Mustang.

« Tu vas voir si je suis _impuissant_ Fullmetal Nabot ! dit-il avec un sourire sadique

_ Je ne suis pas pe… que ? …. Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Le Colonel avait saisit la tresse humide d'un Edward hurlant et se débattant comme un beau diable et l'entraînait vers les douches, dans une imitation presque parfaite de Maes Hugues en train de kidnapper quelqu'un pour une séance de visionnage de photos d'Elysia. Sauf que ce n'était pas un grand sourire de papa gâteau qu'il arborait, mais celui d'un grand psychopathe en puissance.

Alphonse, qui avait bien sûr tout suivi, les regarda partir avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, à l'image de la plupart des baigneurs qui étaient peu habitués à tant d'agitation. Une fois le Colonel et Edward partis, les gens retournaient vaquer à leurs occupations aquatiques, tandis qu'Alphonse soupirait, un peu vexé de se retrouver tout seul.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils sont susceptibles ces deux là ! » râla-t-il avant de se couler dans l'eau fraiche

Alphonse barbota un peu histoire de s'habituer à la température. Il commença de légers mouvements de brasse avant de se stopper net en plein milieu de l'eau, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte dans une expression de choc total.

« … Attends un peu… Oh non ! Je viens de comprendre !! » hurla-t-il

Il nagea avec une rapidité spectaculaire vers le bord du bassin dont il s'extirpa d'une puissante impulsion de ses bras fins dont les muscles étaient peu développés, les gouttes d'eau roulant sur sa peau pâle à peine hâlée par le soleil de Juillet, dessinant des petits ruisseaux sur son ventre plat devenu beaucoup moins maigre depuis qu'il avait fait une cure de tartes aux pommes et autres desserts(HUM HUM Ndl : Bon Ed tu arrêtes là ça devient casse-bonbon à la fin!).

Il se mit à courir le long des bassins, faisant attention à na pas glisser pour ne pas copier sur son frère, agitant les bras tel une mère de famille en panique qui aurait vu une souris. Il attirait bien sûr tous les regards, mais pas seulement pour le visuel, mais aussi et surtout pour ce qu'il criait à plein poumons :

« Colonel, c'est pas bien de faire ça ! Y a des enfants ici ! Nii-san te laisse pas faire ! Al à la rescousse ! »

* * *

**Et maintenant je vous lance le défi : Imaginez donc ce qui a pu se passer dans les douches... (histoire de voir si nos esprits sont les seuls à vagabonder loin, très loin... ^^)**


End file.
